For many years, nuclear spectroscopy has been utilized as a tool to differentiate between different lithologies, mineralogies, densities, and porosities of subterranean geological formations. In particular, naturally-occurring gamma radiation has been measured within wellbores to derive valuable information regarding the possible location of formations containing desired natural resources (e.g., oil and natural gas, etc.) and induced gamma radiation has been measured within wellbores to derive formation density, fluid-filled porosity, and formation mineralogy. The present application is related to techniques for determining the weight fraction of various compounds in a geological formation directly from elemental count rates that are determined from spectra generated by a neutron logging tool.